Missing you
by R3wind101
Summary: Selina feels overpowered with her emotions of Bruce and cannot focus on anything. Tabitha has a solution.
1. Chapter 1

Selina swung for the right side of Tabitha's face but she blocked it effortlessly, kicking her back she lunged for her with unimaginable speed, Selina just about managed to avoid her grasp before stumbling over her own feet. For the past few days she occupied her time sparring with Tabitha at the bar. She desperately needed to improve her fighting skills since she has noticed countless times that her moves were getting outdated and obvious. Surprisingly, Tabitha was on board with helping her out since Barbara wasn't around anymore, but by the way Tabitha spoke about her she got a very vivid image on what happened.

Without missing a beat Tabitha caught her stumbles and dashed towards her with rapid speed. Tightly gripping onto her collar she threw her to the other side of the room. For a brief moment all Selina could feel was air before crashing down on the marble floor. Groaning she stared crossly at the ceiling. That was the tenth time in a row that she had lost and it was irking her to no end. She knew Tabitha wouldn't be an easy opponent but she would have thought by now she would have matched up to her. She was better than this but her mind was in a different place.

The clicks of Tabitha's heels came to a halt beside her and her dark eyes stared down onto her. Amusement clearly etched onto her features. "You planning on lying there all day?" She hinted some mirth in her tone and couldn't stop herself from glaring coldly at her. With a scoff she nudged her boot. "Come on kid get up."

"Don't call me kid." She flared up at the word. She hated being called that, it sounded weak, vulnerable, unexperienced, especially after she used to use that word on someone else. On _him_. Selina momentarily shut her eyes at the thought of him. How when they were younger she would refer to him as kid to get on his nerves, and he would get all defensive and try to prove to her he could be a man. Oh, how the memory burned. It was only three years ago when they were like that but now it felt like a lifetime ago. She swallowed. No, she shouldn't be think of him, not now and not ever again.

"Well if you weren't acting like a moody adolescent then maybe I wouldn't call you kid. What's the matter with you anyway?"

"Nothing." Jumping back onto her feet she nodded. "Let's continue." Brushing off the unexpected feeling she returned back into her fighting stance. Tabitha gave her a long look before doing the same. Without so much of a pause Selina jabbed a punch in her direction but she blocked it. It was weak and not her best but she shrugged it off and tried something different. Spinning on her heel she twirled to the side, raising her other foot forward aiming directly for Tabitha's chest but she caught it with ease. Locking Selina into place, she tried to move be found her attempts futile. It reminded her of when she tried to fight Bruce. How he swiftly captured her foot between his chest with a gentle touch. His eye's pleading almost begging- No! She shouldn't be thinking about him. Before her mind was able to catch up to what was happening she was once again tossed into the air. Rolling over the counter.

In that moment she felt complete and utter rage coursed through her. Stomping back onto her feet she gripped the neck of a wine bottle and chucked it opposite her. She watched as the bottle collided against the wall, finding satisfaction as it exploded into pieces. "You're paying for replacements." Tabitha voiced and she almost forgot she wasn't alone. "You faltered, why are you attacks so hesitant?" Climbing over the counter she ignored her question, returning to her fighting stance however this time Tabitha refused to do the same.

"Come on again."

"No, something's weighing you down and I need to know what."

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing from here."

"Well it is so come on, I can do it this time."

Crossing her arms in defiance Tabitha bore a blank gaze at her. Selina did the same with a challenging glare, preventing any emotion from leaking into her gaze. Neither wavered for a long time and the silence almost seemed deafening until Tabitha's voice pierced through it with an icy tone. "Fine, I guess we're done here." Turning away from her she began to walk away, her heels clicking behind her Selina watched her ponytail swing from side to side. "Hey... wait." She called out before she could even stop herself. Her cry was enough to make her pause, seemingly gaining her attention again. "Something is wrong, but it's stupid and pathetic and I shouldn't be thinking about it in the first place."

"Well, what is it?" Selina fell silent and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck in realisation at how embarrassing the situation had quickly become. Tabitha gave her a weird look. "Are you hungry or something?" She shook her head. "You on the run? Piss a few people off?" When Selina shook her head again she sighed in frustration. Kids were never her thing.

Tapping her nails against the counter she stared hard at the girl. Almost expecting the answer to jump out and reveal itself to her. Even though she tried to keep her face neutral Tabitha could still make out small details on her face. Her jaw was set and despite keeping her eyes blank she could spot a slight loss in them. She looked completely drained. "Is it a... boy?" She asked unsure of herself, but when her gaze broke averting to the ground she knew she answered correctly. "You're distracted over a guy?" She repeated, her tone raising slightly at how simple it sounded. Any other time she would of laughed but a horrific thought crossed her mind and she scrunched up her nose in discomfort. "I don't need to give you the 'talk' or anything do I."

Selina's eyes widened at her implication. "No, no! It's not like that." She assured her face flushing red. "It wasn't anything like that at all really, we kinda just... split apart."

"Oh, you broke up."

"We weren't dating."

She frowned. "So what were you."

"We were..." Trailing off she stopped herself. What were they? Friends? No, at least not anymore. But before friends didn't randomly kiss each other, friends didn't look at each other like that. "It's complicated."

Tabitha hummed, stalking closer towards her, folding her arms she quirked her brow curiously. "Does this guy have a name. Is it one of the street kids from the narrows."

"Not exactly. It was... Bruce Wayne." She muttered the last part to herself but Tabitha heard it clear enough. Another long silence smothered the air and this time she did laugh. It was a smooth cackle, so foreign coming from her lips. A scowl spread across Selina's face.

Noticing Selina's somber expression she composed her laughter. "You were serious." Thinking about it now it did make sense. She recalled a time at the bar where they hosted a party she saw the two leave towards the rooftop. She didn't think much of it back then. "You had Bruce Wayne wrapped around your finger and you let him go." She said incredulously. "He's a billionaire!"

Selina rolled her eyes. "I know. But he's more than that, he's a... good guy." Selina sighed. The harsh words they shared from their last encounter still echoed in her mind. What he said to her and how he said it, simply disregarding her like she meant nothing. After everything...

 _You don't get to walk back into my life._

 _You wouldn't understand._

 _You don't care about me. I know you better than that._

She thought he did know her better than that but clearly she was wrong.

Moving closer towards the couches by the large window she collapsed into them, swallowing the bile that threatened to come. She shouldn't get so worked up over this. She didn't notice Tabitha move but as the couch dipped low she turned to the side. "He's an arse." She muttered.

"Ok, he's an arse, what's the problem."

"I did a stupid thing and got to close."

"You fell in love." she said matter-of-factly.

She tensed at that word. Love. No, she never loved him, she couldn't. Loving him meant that she cared, and according to him she doesn't.

Whipping her head back at Tabitha she looked at her in pure astonishment. "No! I didn't love him. I could never, we're too different for that, too young even. I just got... attached." She chose her words carefully.

Nodding her head, Tabitha voice went into a slow gentle whisper. Almost like a secret that should be kept between the two. "The night you came to the bar for help. You weren't the only one with a broken heart." A dark look crossed over her eyes. "Which is why we cannot allow those emotions to overpower us, they make us stronger."

"I don't feel strong, I feel the complete opposite actually." Selina huffed. She couldn't do anything right with her mind infested with the thoughts of him. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she missed him. She missed everything about him. She missed his boyish smile, she missed how he said her name, even his smell. The scent of pine that gave her such comfort and calmed her down whenever she was angry or upset. It was reassuring and safe. "Don't you ever wish you could forget and move on."

Something clicked in her mind and Tabitha slowly rose from her seat, a far away look in her eyes as she muttered to herself. She began to study the girl in front of her and Selina glanced up in confusion. "What?"

"Maybe you can forget." That only made her even more confused.

Skipping over to the counter she tossed Selina her jacket. "Come on, I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?" But her question was left unanswered, leaving her to trail after Tabitha out the bar.

The entire journey was quite. Selina didn't bother ask anymore questions as she knew she wouldn't get a decent answer, so she allowed Tabitha to lead her to whatever it is she needed to go. She didn't want to seem too curious. Curiosity always did kill the cat. She smiled to herself at the overused phrase.

She drove up this steep hill, almost going into a spiral. It felt familiar to her but she couldn't place in her mind if she'd been there before. Finding nothing she brushed off the nostalgia, she glanced over at Tabitha who stared immensely ahead at the road. She could basically see the clogs in her brain spinning. Where ever she was taking her it better be good.

The gates of Arkham rose before her and she straightened in her seat. "What are we doing here?" She swallowed. The ominous build of Arkham towered over them, so tall it could break through the dark swirl of clouds from above. Everything about the place gave her an unsettling feeling.

"We're here to remove you main distraction." Stopping in front of the gates, two guards in grey stood by her door with stern faces. One knocked on her window obnoxiously and she rolled it down.

"Do you have an appointment Miss?"

With a frown Tabitha scowled at the man. "I don't need to make an appointment." In a swift movement she wrapped her fingers around his tie, forcing him closer. The other guard reached for his gun and Selina tensed. "Does Tabitha Galavan ring any bells through you thick skull." The mans eyes widened at the mention of her name and began to stutter. "Y-yes of course... I apologise."

Just as quickly she swiped her hand away and he wasted no time to back away from them. Signaling the gates to be open they passed through it with ease. "That was impressive."

Tabitha smirked. "I've made a rather unforgettable impression here." She could see that.

No guards bothered to check them once they entered and Tabitha headed straight to the reception leaving her to trail behind her. Selina couldn't help but feel a little powerful. Having armed men cower before her.

The nurse at the reception looked rather stunned at Tabitha's arrival. "I need to see a patient here." It was a demand. Selina marveled at how she could just walk in like she owned it.

"Who do you wish to see, Miss?"

"Jervis Tetch. It's important." At the name Selina gave her a puzzled look. She vaguely heard of Tetch from the streets, the stunts he would pull on Jim and how he was responsable for that wretched virus from getting out. Exposing the streets of Gotham and most likely changing it for the worst. Even though she'd never met him her dislike towards the psychotic man was great.

But why on earth did they need to see him?

The nurse seemed to pause at her request and gave them both a wary look before nodding at one of the guards. Grabbing the chain of keys she assorted them down the hall. Past the many rooms the crazies were confined in. The walk unnerved her as their screams and yells of nonsense could be heard past the metal doors. Selina couldn't stop herself from staring when a tall slim man in chains reached her sight. Muttering to himself, he looked up at her with wild eyes as they made contact, a sick smile placed on his face as was he dragged forward. She hated it here. A part of her was still curious to know what they did with the secret underground lab Hugo Strange kept his monsters.

But her thoughts were short-lived when they reached the end of the hall. Stopping in front of the same grey doors they had, the nurse unlocked it with a hard clunk, heaving it open. A guard opened the gate inside for them. "He will arrive shortly." She addressed before leaving them.

Selina wasn't sure what to do with herself now that they were alone so she stood back into the corner, watching Tabitha as she tried to figure out what was going on in her head. After a few moments of silence her patience blew up. "What the hell are we doing here?" She whispered. She didn't have any reason to whisper she just felt it was appropriate.

"I told you, I'm helping you."

"I know, but I didn't think your idea of 'helping' would be visiting a mad man. Frankly, I would like to know what the hell is going on before making a surprise visit to Arkham." She hissed. She knew Tabitha wasn't the sanest person around, but she was hoping she would ease back her crazy antics with her around. "Maybe there is no issue, maybe I can sort this out on my own."

"Don't be so stubborn. You're weak just admit that."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Tabitha cut her off. "My affections for Barbara are gone and I only have hate for her now. My hate makes me stronger, it motivates me to become something more. But you do not hate him. No matter how much you whine and complain, you don't hate him do you? That's what makes you weak. Your love for him holds you back."

"I do not love him!" She yelled. Suddenly feeling exposed.

"Then what is it!" Tabitha challenged equally. Selina lost her words in her throat, choking on them she backed down. There were no words to describe how she felt for Bruce but she would never say love. Never.

Tabitha began to say something else but was interrupted by a playful voice behind her. "My oh my, isn't this a surprise." With his feet shackled together and hands bounded he was roughly shoved into the room. But the aggressive gesture did not faze him one bit. His eyes seemed to glisten as he gazed at Tabitha. "Tabitha dearest, please do tell if Barbara still has you wrapped up in lies." Selina cringed as he spoke in a rhythmic tone. The way he spoke was childish and silly. As if everything to him was nothing more but a game.

They seated him down to the metal chair opposite them, with his hands restrained he clasped his fingers together.

 _He was one of those nut jobs._ Selina thought.

"Jervis." Tabitha greeted. Taking the seat opposite him. Selina stuck to her corner. "Barbra is no longer important, she's gone."

That seemed to intrigue him more and he leaned forward. "Oh really, do tell."

"This isn't a social visit this is business."

"Business you say." He chuckled. "What could I do for you. And for that fact why? I recall our last meeting wasn't at all pleasant."

"That was on Barbra's orders not mine. Like I said her reign is over and I need a favour."

"A favour?" He repeated and laughed out loud. Looking around at the guards who stood stone faced. "You really do have your jokes my dear."

She leaned in menacingly. "I'm not playing games Tetch."

"Games? I do love game. I especially enjoyed the game I played with Jim Gordan, he was my special little pawn. Obliviously following the path that I lead for him." He ranted with a far away look in his eyes. "Sadly my game is finished. With Jim at least. Tick Tock the bomb went boom! Leaving Gotham dull and gloom. My sister now thrives around the streets, leaving those trembling in their sheets." He smiled sickly at her. "I must say I am rather jealous, I get to miss out all the fun. But i'm sure i'll receive all the updates. One way or another you people will always find your way back to me." He reached up and pulled at his shirt, tugging it down revealing a nasty large patch on his neck reaching to his shoulder.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to play God."

He shrugged. "Maybe." Letting go of his shirt, he leaned back on his chair. "So this favour, I'm curious to know what you want from me."

"Despite your insanity. You have a skill of hypnotism." Selina perked up at this.

Quirking his brow he smirked. "Yes, always nice to meet a fan."

She ignored him. "Can hypnotism alter a person's mind... maybe let's say memories."

He rose his brows at this. "Oh Tabby, Tabby." He smirked. "Are you trying to vanquish a certain someone from your memories."

"This isn't for me. It's for her." Turning to the side, she addressed to Selina in the room who still stood silently in the corner. Watching the exchange in front of her.

"And who is this gem." He greeted gleefully. But she was far from his jolly mood.

"None of your business, nut case." She snarled.

"Oh, isn't she a delight." Jervis chuckled, his gaze never wavered. There was a slight glint in his eye that made her uncomfortable, it was like he could see through her, or at least wanted to.

Slamming her fist against the table Tabitha regained his attention. "Well can it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never tried it myself. Where's the fun in forgetting things it sounds awfully boring."

"So there is no way."

He grinned. "I never said that my dear. The mind is a very tricky thing to figure out. It is the keeper of how a person becomes themselves. Memories, hallucinations, desires, personalities, it's all in there. Through the flesh and past every thick skull is the most powerful part of you're body." He marveled. "I've spend years perfecting the art of being in control of getting those to do as I say, but amnesia is new to me."

"Today's your lucky day Jervis, you're gonna try it. Right now."

He laughed hysterically. A laugh that came straight from his belly, tears of mirth came leaking from the corners of his eyes but his cuffs restrained him from wiping them away. Though he didn't seem to mind. "Tabby... you really didn't think this through." He said breathlessly, attempting to compose himself. "I need my watch, sweetheart." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Triumph sticking his sick grin back on his face. This time Tabitha grinned back at him. "You mean this watch?" She showed off the gold pocket watch pulling it from behind her. Hooking the chain around her finger, she swung it tauntingly before him. His eyes followed the device with wide eyes almost hypnotised himself as he watched it jump back and forth, side to side. He jumped forward to grab it, stopping mid-air by his shackles, he growled.

"Give it to me!" Even the guards were stunned. Tabitha's anger disappeared soon replaced with calm satisfaction radiating off her.

With a pout she glanced at the watch. "Lovely little thing, clearly old by design. Tell me how far back has this watch been through. A couple of years, a couple of decades." Swinging it higher the chain slide off her finger flying through the air. Selina could have sworn Jervis' heart stopped then and there but she caught it again with ease.

"Stop that! That watch is precious you need it more than I do."

"That's not how it looks from here. Dear." She spat the last word out like venom. Holding it loosely in her grasp her eyes challenged him. There was a long pause before she silently let it drop. Making a quick descend to the stone floor. "Alright!" He yelled.

Snapping her wrist downwards she caught onto the chain. The watch inches away from a shattering death. "Good choice."

In one quick motion she climbed out of her seat. Spinning to face her again. "Selina." She gestured her to the chair.

Selina did not feel comfortable at all. The idea of sitting anywhere near the ragged man gave her a bad vibe. She wasn't even sure if she wanted this. Forgetting Bruce Wayne felt impossible to her, he pretty much made a mark in her life. It felt more of a loss then a solution. But she would be stronger, she could grow. That sort of power was what she craved and it was a grasp away. All she had to do was pick him out from her memories and she could have it.

Unknowingly she found herself in the metal chair, with Tabitha come up behind her. "Selina." He greeted, tipping the front of his paper top hat at her. "I must ask why you are so desperate to tamper with your memories?"

Because his memory hurts. Because she was unable to stop thinking about him, because she missed him, she couldn't bring herself to hate him, because she loved him.

She sighed in defeat. She loved him.

"I can't go on in life if i'm being held back. I need to forget him."

"Ahh, young love." She momentarily closed her eyes at the word.

"If this is what love feels like I don't want it... take it from me." She felt herself being dunked in a sea of emotions. A lone tear trailed down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

Stalking closer towards him, Tabitha roughly shoved the watch into his hand. Wrapping a firm hand on his shoulder she leaned forward. "If you try anything else I will shove that right down your-"

"Thank you for the vivid imagery. Much understood." He failed to shake her hand off. "Now I need to know the name of the gentleman you wish to forget."

"Bruce Wayne." Once his name left her lips Jervis did not hide the surprised look on his face. Even she had to sometimes think how she and the billionaire became so close since they were so different.

Clearing his throat he stared down at the girl opposite, a serious expression stamped on his face, all amusement and playfulness gone. Flipping the lid open the hands ticked around the circle. He spoke calmly, keeping his voice smooth. "Listen to the watch, the way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat." The longer she stared at the watch the more intense the ticking became, matching the rate of her heart that was all she was able to hear. _Thump, thump, thump._ Everything felt so slow and so close. "Look into my eyes." He ordered and she slowly did so. "Not above them, not around them but deep into their centre. You are completely relaxed and are becoming weightless" She believed him. Letting her muscles go loose she let out a breath, her eyes half-shut. She felt light. "Now... close your eyes and allow the darkness to consume you. Allow it to drift you into the deepest part of your subconsciousness." Her eyes fluttered to a close and she felt at peace with the darkness. "Think of Bruce Wayne, think of him and him only." An image of Bruce appeared before her, with his boyish grin and warm gaze she moved closer to him. She walked and walked only to see she wasn't getting any closer to him. Picking up the pace she broke into a jog and soon into a full sprint. But she still couldn't reach him, instead he was getting further away. "Bruce?" She called out to him but he stayed put in the same calm stance.

He was too far now, too far for her to see him. And with one blink he was gone, out of sight. There was a pause and the longer she stared out into the darkness her pained expression turned blank. A strong gust of wind blew past her and before she was able to comprehend what was happening a loud voice from nowhere boomed at her. "Awaken!"

Reopening her eyes she stared ahead at the two waiting faces in front of her. The watch ticked in front of her face and with a frown she shoved it away. "Why are you two staring at me like that?"

Glancing at one another Tabitha leaned forward, her stare becoming more intense. In response Selina leaned back. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." She squinted. "Why?"

"Do you feel... emotional?"

"I feel creeped out." Sliding off the chair she took a step away from them. "Why are you acting weird?"

"It's nothing." She gave her one last long look before snatching the watch out of Jervis' hand. "Absolutely nothing."

He merely smiled at her. "Glad to be of assistance. This has turned into a rather interesting meeting." Turning to Selina his smile turned even more broad. Tilting his head slightly. "Good meeting you, Selina."

"Ok... can we go now?" She gave Tabitha a pointed look.

"Yes we were just leaving." Holding her by the shoulders she guided Selina out the room. The guards opened the cell gate for them. "Hope you rot Jervis." She called out over her shoulder.

His smile weakened as he stared after the pair as the gate closed behind them. Two hands roughly gripped onto his arms hoisting him up. "Interesting... very interesting indeed." One thing he learned from this city was that secrets don't always stay hidden in Gotham. He couldn't help but wonder what was in store for that girl. Love will find a way and soon he would be back out on the streets of Gotham and be with his sister. Yes, he just needed to wait.

He chuckled deeply as the guards dragged him out of the room and chucked him in his cell.

* * *

 **Might make a part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Talk about a neglected story. My bad. I had other stories in mind, but I didn't forget this one.**

* * *

Twirling the knife in her hand Selina eyed the dart board from across the room, aiming straight for its centre. Her mind clouded with focus as she positioned her arm back, narrowing her eyes, she swiftly threw her arm forward, flicking her wrist with such efficiency the blade flew into the air with great speed. Hitting the centre of the board. She smirked. Her training all but paid off, she did exactly what she told herself she would do, improve. No longer just surviving she was moving up, striking some caution in the hearts of the people. And all in a couple of months.

Tabitha trained her well. (Not that she would say it out loud.) New tricks, new skills, new motives. She felt good, felt strong. Picking up another knife she eyed the scarlet red apple on the counter, raising a steady hand she was ready to flick her wrist forward only to be halted by the sudden blare of the TV behind her. The instrumental of the news bounced around the bar and she rolled her eyes.

 _Couldn't Gotham have a day off from all the drama._

"In today's news, as the infestation of the virus continues to control the citizens of Gotham, it seems to be only taking a turn for the worse. This morning, five guys in red masks stormed into a bank with some sort of high tech weaponry. Witnesses quote they shot out a 'bright beam' into the ceiling going straight through the roof. Fortunately nobody was seriously injured but many traumatized by the experience. However, the darkness sheds some light as billionaire Bruce Wayne donates money to have the roof repaired." They put up a picture of the boy in a dark suit. Smiling charmingly at the camera seemingly at some party, Jim Gordan by his side. Selina sneered at the photo. _Blue bloods, always gotta make a show of themselves._ The news anchor continued. "This young good Samaritan is not hesitant to share his money with the people. Donating to charity and planning on funding Gotham orphanage, it seems Mr Wayne is Gothams little helper-" the screen switched to black, and Selina frowned at the abrupt interruption.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Snapping her head to the side she turned to the monotone voice of Tabitha. Standing in her usual all in black she threw a hard glance at the TV then back at her, remote firmly in her grasp.

"I am training. Just catching up on some news." Regaining her attention to the offending apple she swiftly flicked her wrist forward and the blade descended into the air, with such force it sunk into its core. She smirked. "See. Nothing to it."

"Don't get too cocky now. You got distracted."

Selina scoffed. "I told you, just catching up with the news. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Gothams mass destruction, the virus, freaks, blue bloods on the front page." She listed. "Today's special, Bruce Wayne, surprise, surprise." The boy grown some popularity recently, more than before anyway. His name was plastered almost everywhere and it irked her that people were referring him as 'the Prince of Gotham' since he probably rarely stepped foot into the crappy city. He had a nice cosy castle to hide in.

Tabitha showed mild interest on the boy. "Mmm, well we shouldn't dwell on him too much he's unimportant." To that Selina merely nodded. She changed the topic. "I got lunch."

"Lunchies?"

"Triple cheese burger with fries." She pulled out a brown paper bag. "Extra thick milkshake."

Selina grinned, plucking the bag out of her hand she gazed down at the continents. "Thank you." Rasing a fry to her mouth she relished in its crisp while Tabitha watched in disgust.

"I don't know how you can eat that crap."

"It's good."

"It's fattening." She argued. Passing through the bar her eyes scanned the bottles. "When you get a heart attack don't complain to-" cutting herself short she rounded the girl seated on the stool stuffing her face. Fixing her with a glare, Tabitha set down a glass bottle on the counter with a _clunk._ "You've had the whiskey again." With her arms crossed she watched the teens eyes trace around the bottle before glancing up at her.

"No." She lied.

"Selina we've discussed this, you're too young to drink."

"But i'm not too young to rob a bank." She raised a mocking brow but Tabitha was not impressed. "It was only a bit." That was another lie, it was not just a bit. Two glasses to be exact.

"I would start hiding the liquor but you'd probably end up finding them anyway." Yanking it by the neck Tabitha returned it under the counter. "What's your deal?" In truth, Selina had no idea what her issue was. There was no way of putting it into words without her sounding utterly insane. Something in the back of her mind was setting her off. Taking her silence as an answer Tabitha switched to something else. "Nevermind, I gotta talk to you about something." A small mischievous glint flashed in her eyes intriguing Selina further. Out of nowhere she pulled out a long rolled up blueprint and unravelled it across the counter in front of her.

"Now we're talking." White lines traced along the page providing an image of a building. The number of rooms, different platforms, entrances and exits. It looked exciting. "Where'd you get this?"

"Someone wants us to sneak into some mansion and steal some weird jewel from there. They said very little about it, just that it holds something important for them. If we give it too them they'll pay us good."

"That's it? Easy."

"Maybe, but they didn't tell me much about the place."

Selina shrugged, clearly not feeling the same caution as Tabitha. "Who cares who lives there. Probably some blue blood. We go in, grab the item, get paid and live happily ever after."

"It's not that simple Selina we need to be smart."

"You need to be more bold." Swiping the sheet out of her fingertips she angled it better for her vision. "I can spot two entrances. Roof and window. The window most likely has an alarm so I pick the roof."

"Selina we don't even know who lives there."

"I don't care."

"We don't even know what the jewel does."

"I. Don't. Care." Giving up on trying to knock sense into her Tabitha sighed. Selina's eyes narrowed down at the big circle on the blueprint where the mysterious item was most likely located, on the upper west wing of the mansion. "We'll sneak in through the roof, go to the west wing, if this item is so special the door would be locked, easy pick. What does this thing look like?"

"They said it was round, red diamond, with greek engraved around the sides. I'm supposed to meet the buyer near the docks."

"Sounds like a plan." Satisfied, she munched on another fry. "I guess we're having a girls night out tonight."

"Yeah I guess we are." Her eyes roamed the sheet one last time before Tabitha rolled up the blueprint. Tucking it safely under the counter, she brought out a large wine bottle. Selina watched in amusement as she unscrewed the cap. "What's the occasion?"

Tabitha raised a brow. "There needs to be one?" Selina hardened her stare. Something was bothering her, she started knowing when she was upset. Noticing her stare Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, just if something's bothering you..."

"Nothing's bothering me." She didn't believe her.

"Is it... Barbra?" Her question made her falter. She got little details about what happened to her, Tabitha didn't share much. Not that she blamed her it was a sore subject. She just wished she knew what went down.

Clearing her throat, she bit her lip. "No it's not Barbra."

"Butch?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet her own and she knew then that she pushed too much and twisted the knife too deep. "Don't you have a cat to chase down and feed." She snapped.

Muttering an apology she slowly slipped off the stool. That was her que to leave. "Meet ya here at midnight?" She nodded mutely, pouring herself a glass. Deciding not to push her any further Selina turned on her heel and left.

She still stayed low in the narrows. (At least tries to.) It's hard to stay low when many thugs think you're an easy target and nothing more than a weak damsel. She can never resist putting them in there place. A few people know her, a few don't care, but nowadays a few are a bit too interested in her now that she's older. And it's irritating as hell. The wolf whistling is annoying and sleazy guys think it's appropriate to put their hands on her. Which isn't much of an issue, she can take care of herself just fine. Tabitha warned her about this and says to ignore it, but having people aware of you in such a manner makes her skin crawl. When you're a street kid nobody will give a shit and pretend you don't exist. But when you're a woman of the streets it's a whole different story.

Opening the door to her apartment she was immediately greeted by Otto, rubbing his furry frame against her leg a low purr hummed through the air. "Hey buddy, decided to visit today." Crouching down to his level she ran her fingers through his fur and down his tail. Clearly bored of the exchange he moved away from her to the couch, lazily boring his gaze out the window. "You hungry?"

"Already fed him." An obnoxious flush sounded out the apartment, heels clicked against the wood before Ivy emerged from the bathroom. "Though he wasn't very pleased to see me."

"Of course he wouldn't be since you don't live here. I'm starting to regret giving you the spare key."

"You said I could come over if I needed something."

"And what do you need?" Selina folded her arms.

"Oswald's busy and I got lonely." She shrugged and Selina couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I wouldn't have to come over if you would just work for Oswald."

"We've talked about this Ivy. Tabitha won't work for him so neither will I."

Crossing her arms she narrowed her eyes at the broken wall ahead. "Forget Tabitha I need my friend."

"You're only saying that cause Tabitha doesn't like you."

"She hates me!" Ivy exclaimed. And it was true. Tabitha hated the bubbly redhead with a burning passion. Anytime Ivy would try to visit the bar she was instantly kicked out. She tried to ask why she hates her so much but she waved it off as her being irritating, but she could sense it was more than that.

"I don't need Oswald's money. In fact, I have a heist with Tabitha later."

"How fun." Ivy drawled. Plopping herself onto the couch Otto glared at her through the slits of his yellow eyes. She shuffled away from him. "Next time I won't feed you." As she shuffled further down the chair Ivy sat on the remote, switching on the cheap tv Bruce Wayne's face popped onto the screen. Her body tensed as she hastily tried to change the channel.

"Ugh he is everywhere." Selina growled from the kitchen. Swinging open the fridge she scanned the continents inside. "Do they need to plaster his annoying smug face all over the city. We get it he's rich!" Her fingers gripped the neck of a milk bottle. Kicking the fridge door shut she uncapped the lid, taking tender sips before plopping herself beside Otto.

"I mean what he's doing is for a good cause."

Selina waved her off. "All for publicity. I know how blue bloods work. Selfish, ignorant snobs, and that includes him." Taking a harsher chug of milk she sent an icy glare back to the boy on the screen.

Bruce Wayne could rot in hell for all she cared. She knew how blue bloods were like, they were all the same. No care for others zero consideration. Looking down on people like her from their high pedestals with their noses in the air and a stick up their arse. In Gotham when people get to taste the tiniest bit of power they become addicted, deluded. Like Oswald Copplepot. He started of as Fish's umbrella man. Taking the hits, licking the blood from the floors clean and being a mere joke. But now he had opportunities. He takes to orders and gives the commands, the king of Gotham as he would plaster around. Not that she was praising him, oh no. He was way too temperamental for her liking, too careless and too insane. He froze his best friend on ice for Christ sake. He killed for pleasure like it was a fun sport. In fact she can recall the amount of times she'd been in the same room as him someone was always dead. She hoped Ivy wouldn't turn out like that. She may have grown but she was still a vulnerable soul. Granted, she was crazy but not in a 'I want to kill everyone in my path' crazy. More like plant crazy.

Either way Penguin gained his power, crawled his way to the top. But people like Bruce Wayne, they were born with such power. Which was more dangerous in her opinion. They sat in their golden crested thrones while she scaveged for food and shelter. She wasn't jealous she was mad. Pissed off beyond belief. The amount of blood she'd seen, spilling around the city like a river. Red gushes pouring into the drains. Not a speck of blue. A blue blood wouldn't dare make such sacrifices.

But then again she wasn't as innocent. She hurt and took. That same redness around the city tainted her own hands. She could see it, smell it, it was so real. She couldn't stop. Not even the pain filled cries made her stop, the blank look in the eyes of those lives she took, snatched away. She could hear it. Was she panicking? No she was just empty. She couldn't feel anything. Wait, what was happening?

She jumped up, eyes blinking open. Darkness flooded her sight and she felt colder, much colder than before. Sniffling a yawn she glanced beside her. Ivy wasn't there anymore. The view from her window was dark, the night sky taking over.

Did she fall asleep?

She couldn't recall. But the note stuck to the empty milk bottle still loosely grasped in her hand with Ivy's neat writing told her otherwise.

 _You fell asleep so I let myself out. Sorry for eating all your pop tarts by the way. You can punish me for it tomorrow when you tell me how your heist went. xxx_

Selina rolled her eyes at the note.

How long was she out for. Darting her gaze at the clock it was almost midnight and she cursed. She was going to be late. She wasted no more time. Shaking off the sleepiness she made haste to her room. Chucking open the cheap wardrobe she grabbed her outfit for the heist. All in black, she blended in well with the dark with her black hoodie, thick mask and tight leather outfit.

Sliding open the window she stepped out onto the rickety fire escape. The bitter wind blew into her making her cheeks instantly flush pink. From below loud obnoxious comments barked around the street. Some hard to understand most she wished she could unhear. With her hair flailing around her face she pulled her hood keeping the wild curls under control, climbing up the stiff ladder she made a running start on the roof.

Leaping from rooftop to another Selina could feel the adrenaline kick-start in her veins. Moments like these were her happiest. Wind blowing, blood pumping, she was above everything and everyone. It was a high. Dashing off the ledge she glided through the air. To others it looked like a huge gap, an impossible jump. But when her feet reached the other side pride flooded within her. It was almost as good as having a drink. Almost as good as beating up a worthless thug or completing a heist.

The club came into view and she slowed her rapid pace. She could see Tabitha's dark frame waltz around the bar through the window, with her back too her Selina silently slid open the window. The mischievous grin stretched across her face once she stepped inside seemingly undetected. Tabitha leaned lazily against the bar, her nails tapped against the counter in an impatient rhythm. Raising her hands she closed in on her, ready to pounce. Just when she was inches away from startling her mentor her ponytail swished to the side, eyes daring as her attention switched to her. She wasn't surprised in the slightest, in fact she was very aware of her presence. Gripping her arm Selina cursed once her front slammed into the counter, one arm pinned against her back.

"Felt the breeze when you came through the window." Tabitha declared smugly releasing her arm. Selina frowned at her words. That phrase, had she heard it before? The back of her mind scavenged for the memory coming up blank. Even if she did it shouldn't feel so important, so urgent. Noticing her expression concern slipped past her controlled expression. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Shoving that displeasing feeling away she stretched out her limbs. "Sorry i'm late fell asleep. Didn't take me long though."

"You're twenty minutes late, Selina."

"Ivy came round."

Rolling her eyes, Tabitha's face went back to blank. A sneer threatening to expose itself. "You're still hanging with her."

"It's not a big deal. Why do you hate her so much? The most harm she can do is mix leaves."

Shaking her head Tabitha roughly tugged her gloves. "I just do."

The location of the mansion they were supposed to heist was not to far from the city, along the outskirts, not linked with the other mansions further on with the richest blue bloods imaginable.

Tabitha strongly insisted on driving. She didn't exactly appreciate the fine arts of roof jumping, unfortunately. It wasn't like she couldn't do it she just wasn't as carefree as Selina.

To her the drive was agonizingly long, and she wasn't keen on starting a conversation in case Tabitha was still in a sour mood. So they sat in silence. Random blaring cars and slurred shouts their only source of sound. Unlike on the roofs she can see everything more closely through the window. The market, the park's and people, how they interacted. It was always similar, they were angry and when they were angry it escalated to violence. For as long as she could remember she has always tried to distance herself from the rest of Gotham but sometimes it baffles her how alike she is with everyone else.

"There it is." Tabitha broke through her thoughts. Driving up a long hill a huge build began to emerge. Lights shone brightly through the window making her curse under her breath. "I didn't think they would still be up."

"Yeah well, the rich can afford to party all night." Selina huffed. Sinking lower in her seat she knew what was coming next.

"We'll have to wait for the 'party' to end then" Selina withheld a groan. A stake out. She hated waiting. Knowing full well what she was thinking Tabitha cut her off. "No, we aren't sneaking in while everyone's awake. It's too risky."

At times she thought Tabitha knew her too well.

Rolling past the mansion, Tabitha parked between the trees and bushes opposite the house. Turning the key the lights flicked off making them invisible for those inside to see. Minutes felt like hours to Selina. The stupid lights still burned as bright as ever, nobody having any plans to turn them off and call it a night. _Being patient will give you a less chance of getting caught._ It was one of the first thing Tabitha taught her at the start of her mentorship. Back then it wasn't a big deal but in this moment it was killing her. Her nails scratched against her leather suit and she released another sigh of aggravation. "Your patience is slipping." Her partner commented, gaze still fixed onto the house, she hadn't seen her blink once.

"It slipped once we got here, i'm aging five years just sitting here." Lazily Tabitha spared her a glance and scoffed.

"Look the same to me."

"You know what I mean." She muttered. With a frown she sunk deeper in her seat with her arms crossed, sulking like a child that doesn't get their way. "Since we're just sitting here watching lights burn... if you feel the urge to share what was wrong earlier-" Tabitha fixed her with a dark look, effectively shutting down the rest of her sentence. "Or ya'know not that's fine too." Whatever relationship this was she wanted to believe they were close enough to share their deepest troubles to each other. Wasn't that what partners did?

"Look it's just..." She started but paused. Giving the young girl a calculating look, she tried putting it to better words. "Losing the people you love can get to you at times, comes and goes like waves. I loved them... both. And I lost them both." The young thief nodded along to what she was saying but she wouldn't get it. Not anymore at least, her memory of a certain rich boy was gone. She stripped that hollow feeling away. "Selina, I'm going to give you the best advice I can." The young thief's ears perked up at this. Leaning more upright in her seat her gaze bore back at her mentor. "Don't ever fall in love."

Selina scoffed. "You don't need to worry about that. I would never allow a guy to have that type of power over me." There were moments like these that Tabitha got tempted, to tell her everything. While they practiced fighting. When they crashed at the nearest diner or pizza place after casing joints. Sometimes the words were right on the tip of her tongue, because when she looked deep enough into Selina's eyes she could see that lost emptiness reflect in back at her. And the guilt always managed to trip her. She couldn't believe it at first she was a Galavan after all, she shouldn't be feeling guilty over some stupid young puppy love that most likely wouldn't have worked out in the first place. But her conscience wouldn't allow her to shove the guilt down.

Just as she was about to open her mouth all the lights in the grand house flicked off. Selina's attention instantly switched to the building and her adrenaline kicked in. "Finally." She praised. Whipping out the small black mask she gave her to cover her identity she Turner back to her mentor with a smirk. "Ready to get rich?"

* * *

 **Part 3? I should hope so.**


End file.
